Scheming
by Hidenka-chan101
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Ino devise a plan that even the three geniuses of Konoha can't resist?...but what happens when it doesn't go as planned? Surprise pairings but there's definitely SasuxNaru HIATUS
1. Part I: Scheming

A/N: This is another piece that i've cooked -smiles- hope you like. Surprise pairings inside...no it's not a song fic -sweatdrops- hope you guys like, please review with good and bad points.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, except for Keichiro, she's mine and mine alone -insane laughter- -ahem- so you no touchy -glares-

FYI: They're about 18/19 in this story.

**Scheming**

"You guys will not believe what I discovered in the shop today."

"Let's see…a flower?"

"Very funny, Keichiro."

"I know."

Shaking her head at the black haired girl's comment, Ino flipped her platinum blonde ponytail over her shoulder, while grabbing one of the many fluffy pillows that lay scattered about in the room. Clad in a light purple spaghetti strap tank top and mini-short, the blonde leaned back against the makeshift sofa she made on the floor. Stretching out her legs to make herself more comfortable, Ino looked at the midnight-haired girl, also dressed for bed, before continuing.

"Anyways, like I was saying—"

"Hey Keichiro, didn't we get any chips?" a voice called from the hallway, once again interrupting the blonde.

"I think so…try looking in the bags on the dinning table." Keichiro yelled back.

"Found them!"

Rustling could be heard down the hall, and soon, hurried footsteps could be heard sprinting towards the large sitting room the girls were now occupying. Holding several bags of snacks in her hands, Sakura threw them in the center of the carpet before settling herself between Ino and Hinata. Clutching a pillow to her chest, Sakura picks up one of the bags from the floor, opening the bag noisily.

"As I was saying before someone with an overly large forehead interrupted me—"

"Well excuse me, if you can't keep a train of thought for more than a minute, Ino-Pig."

"Shut up, Forehead-Girl! At least I'm not flat!"

"You—"

"_Fire Ball Jutsu!_"

They covered their faces with their arms, trying to block the flames while the heat of the bluebell flames from the jutsu could be felt on their skin. A thin trail of smoke escapes from Keichiro's mouth as the flames die away, looking from the blonde to the cherry blossom, who were now glaring daggers at each other. Worrying the corner of the cushion in her pale hands, Hinata shifted uncomfortably on the floor, feeling the coming's a storm.

"Ino...what did you find in your store...today?"

The indigo-haired girl stammered, trying to break the awkward silence that hung in the air. Taking a deep breath, Ino was the first to break the staring contest with the cherry blossom, too eager to tell the others of her interesting discovery in her family's flower shop. Playing with the end of her platinum blonde hair, a devious smile started to form on her lips.

"Well, if you really want to know—"

"I don't." Sakura threw in angrily.

"Ino, could you just get to the point?" Keichiro interrupted quickly, before an all out fight happened.

"Mother had a new batch of flowers imported in today, so, of course, she told me to make a list of all their names, origin and properties, if any." She paused to throw her ponytail over her shoulder," And that's when I found that one of the flowers was a very strong aphrodisiac. Having never seen this before, I looked it up and you won't believe what the book said."

Once again, the blonde paused, waiting on their reactions. Looking at each one of her friends, she smiled mischievously.

"It said, that the scent of the _Déus Aphredias _will cause warmth to spread throughout the body, sending pleasurable tingles to run up and down your spine. Your sense of touch will be a lot more sensitive then usual, and you will have a sudden urge to be touched by the opposite sex. "

Hinata blushed slightly, but listened nonetheless, wanting to know more about the effects of this flower as her mind started to drift off, wondering if this flower would help her get over her bashfulness and be able to approach the boy she loved most.

"Now, that just came from **smelling** the flower. But if you **drink** the nectar…"

"If you drink the nectar…then what happens?" Keichiro asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well," Ino looked at the raven with knowing eyes, "let's just say that you won't be able to control yourself sexually, things start to spiral out of your control."

The blonde looked at each of her friends with a haughty air, while she waited for them to react to the information she just told them. Suddenly, Sakura started to giggle hysterically once she had digested what Ino had said. Keichiro and Hinata looked at their pink-haired friend with worried expressions on their faces, concerned about their friend's sanity.

"Um…Sakura-chan…is everything okay?" Keichiro asked worriedly.

Nodding twice, Sakura took a few deep breaths to try and control her breathing.

"You know, I just had this really crazy idea," the girl began, "and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in joining."

"What is this crazy idea of yours?" Keichiro asked hesitantly.

"Ino, you know how the nectar from the flower causes your body to react to things sexually?" the girl paused to glance at the blonde, "Well, what if we were able to slip some of this 'nectar' into the drink of, say, Sasuke?"

Sudden realization of the plan hit Ino full force, as a devious smile started to form on her lips. Sitting up from her position, the blonde leaned forward toward the cherry blossom.

"Are you thinking about spiking his drink and then…"

"What do you think?"

"I really hate to burst your bubbles, but…what makes you think that Sasuke would actually drink whatever it is you're going to give him?" Keichiro asked skeptically.

"Keichiro-chan has a point, Sakura-chan…I don't think …Sasuke-san would …fall for it." Hinata said softly.

"Who said we were just going to get Sasuke?" Sakura retorted.

"Wait a minute, you mean you're going to drug **other** guys?" the raven asked unbelievably.

"Keichiro, maybe you didn't notice, but certain people have gotten a lot hotter over the years." Ino said suggestively.

"Uh-huh…and you'd be referring to…"

"Oh, I don't know, Shikamaru…Neji maybe…" Ino replied, giving knowing looks at both Hinata and Keichiro.

"Figures…" the raven muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked dangerously

"Nothing." Keichiro replied bluntly.

"Yeah right. Just say it, Kei." The cherry blossom said.

"You're going to drug these guys, our friends to be exact, with an aphrodisiac, strong enough that they'll, most likely, want to screw the first thing they see. That's not much of a problem, is it?" the raven said sarcastically.

"You know, if you don't want in, just say so." The pink-haired girl said in a serious tone.

Surprised at the way her friends were looking at her, the raven had nothing else to say. Throwing her hands in the air, Keichiro got up from her spot on the carpet and made her way to the stairs, leading to the bedrooms. Turning her head slightly before exiting, the oriental girl paused, as if changing her mind; she walked off without saying another word.

All three girls simply stared at the retreating back of the raven, not saying anything to make her stay or to agree to their ludicrous idea. Shrugging their shoulders, Ino and Sakura both turned to look at Hinata, their silent question waiting for an answer. Feeling the pressure, the opal-eyed girl simply bowed her head. Taking this as a sign of acceptance, both the blonde and cherry blossom smirked.


	2. Part II: Spiking

A/N: Second part is up -smiles- hope you guys like it...please review

**Spiking**

Standing next to the Ichiraku's Ramen stand, Hinata looked around her nervously as she waited for Sakura and Ino. Wringing her hands, the indigo-haired girl started having second thoughts about what they were about to do.

"Hinata!"

Looking around for the person who called her name, she was relieved when she saw her two friends running up the street. Panting slightly, both girls had triumphant looks on her faces, as if proud of what they would be able to accomplish in a few minutes. Reaching into her pouch, Ino pulled a small vial out, filled with a clear rose colored substance, for Hinata to see. Taking the vial into her pale hands, Hinata looked closely at its contents. Reaching to open the bottle, she was quickly stopped by the blonde, who took the bottle from her hands.

"Hinata, just smelling the liquid will cause your body to react. Remember?" the blonde told the pale-eyed girl sternly.

"Oh, right…I-I forgot. Gomen."

"We'd better hurry. They'll be here after their morning training sessions." Sakura said anxiously.

"Who?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji." Ino answered without really paying any attention to the pale-eyed girl.

"N-nii-san? B-but I thought that—"

"What? That we only wanted Sasuke?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"I-I didn't think you'd involve N-Neji n-nii-san, as well…"

"We're not, it just so happens that all three of them are training together today."

"Here they come…shit, Naruto's with them."

Quickly, all three girls hid behind the wall of the ramen stand, staying out of sight, but within earshot of the four teens. Glancing at each other, Sakura and Ino nodded, giving the 'Go' sign. Walking to the back of the ramen stand, Ino went in search of Ayame, Icharaku's daughter. Finding her near lavatory, the blonde quickly performed the Mind-Body Switch Jutsu, taking over the body and mind of the brunette. Looking at 'her' reflection in the mirror, Ino walked over to her fallen body, retrieving the vial from her pouch, she went to the front of the store.

"Ayame nee-chan! The four bowls of prok ramen, please!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Coming right up, Naruto-kun." Ino smiled through Ayame.

Turning around to get the bowls ready, looking around the small kitchen, Ino noticed the large pot of broth that sat at the far end of the stand. Quickly, the blonde fixed the noodles the same way Ayame would, placing the pork and naruto onto the ramen, the girl moved to pour the broth onto the ramen. Slipping the vial out of the belt, Ino held her breath as she deftly—

"Ayame! Where are the carrots I asked you for?"

"Huh?!"

--dropped the entire vial into the pot.

Looking at the broth in horror, Ino stayed motionless, even as her 'father' walked over to her. Covering her mouth with her hand, the blonde quickly walked out of the stand, heading for the back.

"Kai!"

Returning to her own body, Ino sprinted back to the place where Sakura and Hinata were waiting, face pale. Sakura looked at her friend, eagerness plainly showing her face.

"Um…there's a bit of a problem…" Ino began hesitantly.

"What kind of problem?" Sakura asked slowly

"Uh…I kinda dropped the entire bottle into the pot."

"You **what**?!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"Shhh…wha is the matter with you?" Ino said hurriedly.

"Um…Ino, how strong is that stuff you dropped?" Hinata asked softly.

"You don't want to know."

"Hey, Neji's leaving." Sakura pointed out.

"Maybe he decided not to eat." Ino said hopefully.

All three girls watched the brunette leave the ramen stand, heading back to the Hyuuga compound. Biting her lip, Hinata wondered if her cousin had eaten the drugged food. The sudden thought brought a shock of electricity to run up her spine, without saying a word to her friends, Hinata followed in Neji's tracks, following him back to the Hyuuga estate.

Sakura and Ino were absorbed in watching the remaining teens that they didn't notice their friend leave. Eyes focused on the two remaining geniuses of Konoha, they bit their lips in worry, wondering what would be the effect of the drug on them.

"Ino, how strong **is** that aphrodisiac?"

"If just smelling a bit of it will get you horny, I think drinking, in this case **eating**, it would be worse."

"Ne, Sasuke, let's go find Kakashi-sensei after were done."

"Hn."

"Na, Shikamaru, you wanna come?"

"I need to see the Hokage afterwards…"

"That means it's just you and me, Sasuke." The blonde grinned at his raven-haired friend.

As always, the Uchiha remained cold, only answering in grunts and smirking whenever he thought it was needed. Unbeknownst to all three shinobis, Sakura and Ino were listening to their every word, hoping to gauge their reaction to the drug simply from their conversation. Sticking close to the shadows, both girls tried to their best to catch every word that was said between the three boys.

"Shikamaru!"

Turning his head slowly, the pony-haired teen looked in the direction of the speaker. Eyebrow raised in surprise when he saw who it was. Eyes roaming over her figure, he watched intently as she came closer, finally stopping behind him at the stand.

"Found you." Keichiro said, a little out of breath.

Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, she failed to notice the look that the Nara had in his eyes, as well as the slight blush that had begun to creep on his cheeks. Eyes traveling from the hand on his shoulder, up the girl's arm to her face, the boy licked his lips unconsciously as he watched Keichiro's lips move, yet heard nothing that was said.

"You're not exactly an easy man to find you know that?"

Slinging her arm around Naruto, she pulled the blonde into a hug. Leaning on the blonde's back, she continued on oblivious to the slight twitch of the lazy-nin's eye.

"Naa, Keichiro-chan, I'm eating!" the blonde whined at the pressure on his back.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" the raven asked, challenging the blonde to answer the question.

"No, but I'd like to enjoy my ramen without you leaning on my back." The blonde continued to whine.

"Keichiro get off his back, he's annoying as it is, don't make it worse." The Uchiha muttered.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see the both of us at the office." The raven said, standing in front of the lazy-nin once more.

Heaving a sigh, Shikamaru stood up slowly from his stool, tossing a few coins onto the counter, he led the way without saying another word. Hands on her hips, Keichiro stared at the retreating back of the Nara.

"What's his problem?" the girl asked no on ein particular.

"Whatever it is, it's not mine…not anymore anyways." Sasuke smirked into his bowl of ramen.

Putting down his chopsticks, the dark-haired boy stood up from his seat. Hooking an arm around Naruto's elbow, he yanked the boy out of his seat.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!!" the blonde yelled angrily.

"You are now."

With that, Sasuke dragged the blonde away from his half-finished bowl of ramen, not before paying for both bowls. Shaking her head at the display, Keichiro sprinted after the lazy-nin, who stood waiting for her by one of the many stores that lined the streets.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked Sakura

"I'm not worried about Naruto, but Shikamaru's going somewhere with Keichiro and she doesn't know anything about what we've done."

"Yeah, don't exactly want her to get my guy." The blonde said spitefully.

"So we follow—"

"Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino."

Turning around, they came face to face with—

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"I have a mission for the two of you."


	3. Part III: Controlling

**Controlling**

Walking slowly behind the silent Hyuuga, Hinata conealed her chakra from her cousin, not wanting to be found tailing after the boy who had once tried to kill her during the Chuunin exams. Hiding behind a street lamp, the indigo-haired girl peeked out from behind the metal pole, trying to see where the other Hyuuga was. Frowning slightly when she didn't see him, the girl craned her neck further, trying to see where the boy had gone. Stepping away from her hiding place, Hinata's eyes scanned the empty street, looking for a certain brunette.

"What are you doing…Hinata-sama?"

Eyes widening in fear, Hinata turned around only to be staring into lavender-white eyes. Unconsciously taking a step backwards, the indigo-haired girl lowered her head, trying to avoid eye contact with the cold Hyuuga. A smile played at the corner of his lips, seeing the reaction the girl had whenever he was around. Taking a step forward, he raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out her face, fingers lingering to brush across her cheek. Jumping at the sudden contact, Hinata took another step back, hugging herself, as if trying to put a wall between herself and the teen standing before her.

Frowning, Neji let his arm fall back to his side, limp yet burning with the feel of Hinata's skin under his touch.

_What's wrong with me?_

"You didn't answer me, HInata-sama."

"N-nothing…I-I wasn't d-doing anything." Hinata said huskily.

Pale eyes widened when he heard the way the indigo-haired girl answered him, the effects going down south. Breath hitching slightly, Neji frowned, wondering what had caused the ever shy Hinata to talk to him that way.

"Wh-where were you going?" Neji asked, with slight difficulty.

"N-nowhere."

Again, the boy heard her speak in that seductive manner. Warmth started to spread throughout his body, triggered by the girl before him.

"Come, Hinata-sama, your father asked me to train with you."

"Uh…all right."

Tearing his eyes away from the indigo-haired girl, Neji focused his attention on the road in front of him. Leading the way, he could feel the girl's presence behind him, only a few steps behind, as usual. Looking over his shoulder, the boy dragged his eyes over her physique.

"There's no need to walk behind me. You're from the Main House; I should be the one walking behind **you**."

"I don't mind, nii-san." Hinata murmured.

Again, a shadow of a smile played on Neji's lips. Stopping, he stood motionless in front of the Hyuuga compound's main gate; Hinata stopping just a few steps behind him. Hand on the wooden gate, Neji paused before pushing it open. Without looking at the girl still standing silently behind him,

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Speaking barely above a whisper, the brunette pushed open the door and walked in. Leaving the Hyuuga heiress to stand, frozen where she stood, staring at the ground. Shock, surprise and warmth all flooded Hinata's senses, rendering her speechless. Biting her lip, she made her way towards the training grounds in hopes of finding the brunette. Rounding a corner, the indigo-haired girl wasn't disappointed when she saw Neji, already practicing his stances, moving with grace and accuracy.

Smiling softly, Hinata watched from where she stood, as the brunette fought with an invisible foe. She recalled the time when her cousin told her that he had been watching her and wondered if he ever thought of the possibility that **she** had been watching **him**.

"Hinata-sama"

Her name on his lips brought her out of her reverie and a light blush stained her pale cheeks. Throwing a nervous glance at the brunette, Hinata was surprised to see a soft smile on his lips, as if he enjoyed the thought of the Hyuuga heiress staring at him…watching him…thinking about him.

Raising his hand in a silent offer to spar, Hinata didn't hesitate before stepping onto the training ground. Taking up her usual stance, she stood ready for the training she was about to receive. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw the eagerness on his cousin. Without warning, Neji struck the girl, hard, sending the indigo-haired girl skidding backwards. Again, the brunette lashed out, but this time, anticipating his move, Hinata gracefully avoided the punch. Pulling her arm back, she brushed the boy's arm aside, using the force of the punch against him.

Feeling her touch against his arm, Neji felt the lingering warmth from before, begin to spread throughout his body once more. Barely avoiding a punch directed at his head, the brunette tried to clear his head.

_Something's wrong with me…_

Again, the boy just barely avoided a punch. Moving his head to the right at the last minute, Hinata's hand lightly brushed across the brunette's cheek. Catching the indigo-haired girl's wrist and holding it next to his cheek, caused the girl to stand there, frozen on the spot. Both teens stood facing each other, breathing harshly.

"N-nii-san, is everything all—umpf!"

A slight pain ran up her spine as her back came into contact with the stone wall. Looking up, Hinata noticed that her cousin's breathing was harsh and shallow, as if he had just run a marathon. Seeing the intense look he held in his eyes, the indigo-haired girl tried shrinking away from the boy, yet failed when she felt his arms on either side of her head; trapping her between the wall and his body.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"Ano, Sasuke, where are you taking me?"

"You said you wanted to see Kakashi…so I'm taking you to him."

Arm still hooked around the blonde's elbow, the raven blindly dragged the blond in the direction of the forest, thinking it the likeliest place the silver-haired jounin would be. Ignoring the blond dobe's constant whining, Sasuke hoped beyond hope that their previous sensei was there, yet the fact that a few years have already passed since he returned to village, meaning also that they were no longer being mentored by the perverted jounin, made it a difficult task to accomplish.

"Naa, Sasuke, do you even know where Kaka-sensei is?"

"What do you think, dobe?"

"Stop calling me that, **teme**!!"

"Hn."

"Dammit Sasuke!"

Pulling his arm out of the raven's grasp, Naruto grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and slammed him into a nearby tree. Cerulean blue eyes bore into onyx colored ones as both teens exchanged glares, each of their own intensity. Wrapping pale fingers around tan wrists, Sasuke smirked at the unsuspecting blond before quickly switching their positions. Head slamming back against the tree, Naruto winced at the pain. Gritting his teeth, the blond tried pushing the raven off with his own weight. Yet this proved to be pointless, since the raven had now pressed his body flush up against the squirming Kyuubi vessel.

Prying the blonde's fingers from the front of his shirt, Sasuke pinned them on either side of Naruto's head. A light blush dusted across the blonde's nose, as he stared directly into the Uchiha's eyes. Breath hitching slightly, Naruto tried to move, yet found that Sasuke had a vice-like grip on his wrists and the ever present body pressed up close to his own deterred the blonde's from any escape means possible.

"S-Sasuke…what are you doing?" Naruto stammered.

"You know…that's the smartest thing you've said all day."

Relinquishing his hold on the blond, Sasuke quickly turned his back to the Kyuubi vessel, hiding the growing blush that formed on his face. Without a glance back at the blond, Sasuke sprinted off towards the village, leaving a very confused Naruto leaning on the tree.

Staring at the back of the raven's head, Naruto couldn't ignore the burning sensation he felt where the Uchiha had touched him. Looking down at his wrists, the blond tried to understand the reason behind his reaction to his best friend and rival. Biting his bottom lip in confusion, Naruto turned and began walking back into the village as well.

"I need to talk to someone…fast."

With that, Naruto leapt onto a rooftop as he sprinted off, looking for the only person he could think of—

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"


	4. Part IV: Tripping

A/N: Part IV...that took a while, please forgive the delay...been kinda busy with school and stuff like that -sighs- Anyways, please read and review, will get a moving on Part V.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, they all belong to their rightful owners, except for my own characters -grins- check out her bio if your don't know who she is...and if you'd like even more info about her tell me and i'll fill in the blanks -grins-

**Scheming: Tripping**

The two girls lagged behind the silver-haired jounin as they made their way towards the Hokage's tower, wondering what mission they were about to receive. Throwing a worried glance at the platinum blond, Sakura wondered what was happening to the four guys that had been drugged. Making sure that Kakashi was completely absorbed in his little orange book, Sakura turned to her friend.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sakura whispered.

"Well, the obvious would be 'activities'" Ino replied sarcastically.

"I know that, but," Sakura paused, glancing worriedly at her sensei before continuing, " I'm worried something's going to happen."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Are you really that blond?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" the blond whispered harshly, "'Everything's going to be fine?'"

"Right now, we've got four, **four** guys high on aphrodisiac walking around Konoha. I doubt everything's going to be **fine**." the cherry blossom retorted.

"If you're worried about Hinata, she'll be fine." The blonde replied reassuringly.

"Well, she knows about our little—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

All heads turned to look behind them just as Naruto came rushing up towards them from the direction of the forest. Panting slightly, the sunshine blond gave all three shinobis his trademark grin.

"Sakura-chan! I've finally found you. Kaka-sensei, you're here too!" the blonde cried.

"Yo, Naruto. It's been a long time." The silver haired jounin said, with what appeared to be a smile behind his mask.

"Yea, ano, Sakura-chan, I was wondering if I could talk to you about…something." Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Gomen Naruto, I sort of need to go see Tsunade-sama—"

"But Sakura-chan, it's really important." The blond whined.

"Later okay?"

Giving the blond a small smile, the bherry blossom turned her back on the blond, continuing on her way, with Kakashi and Ino following right behind her. Sighing dejectedly, Naruto scratched his head in thought, wondering who he could turn to in hopes of gaining some of …insight about his 'dilemma'. Looking around him, he hoped to see one of his other friends walking around. To his dismay, it seemed that everyone he knew who would be able to help him was no where to be seen.

"I guess I could go and look."

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, the blond crossed his arms behind his head and started to walk aimlessly through the streets of the village. Not paying any attention to where he was going, the Kyuubi vessel kept replaying what had happened at the edge of the forest through his mind. He remembered the feel of the Uchiha's fingers on his skin, the musky scent the boy had about him and the dark onyx eyes that sent a chill down his spine whenever he pictured them in his mind's eye.

Giving himself a mental shake, the blond let his arms drop back his sides, taking in the area he had wandered into. A quick look told him he was back at the old Team 7 training ground, where the dirt was worn from years of genins and chuunins training on and around the area. Walking up to one of the trees that lined the edge of the training ground, Naruto leaned his back against the bark, feeling the roughness of the tree cushioned by his black and orange jacket. Slowly, he slid down to the earthy ground while letting his head fall back to rest his head against the trunk of the tree.

A gentle breeze blew across the grounds, ruffling the leaves of the tree, causing the shadow provided by the tree to shake and quiver. Eyes staring up at the blue sky, Naruto suddenly felt his eyes get heavy. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep himself from falling asleep, knowing that he still needed to figure out the feelings that rushed through his body during the little incident with the raven. His mind going back to the days event, Naruto couldn't help the slight blush that dusted the bridge of his nose when he thought about how close he had been to the Uchiha. Seeing the raven's onyx eyes once again, the blond slowly let sleep consume him.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"I need the two of you to deliver this to the Magistrate in Bird Country."

Nodding towards the small black box that sat at the edge of her desk, Tsunade bridged her fingers together before resting her chin on her makeshift bridge. Raising an eyebrow at the package, Shikamaru's expression didn't change as he studied the parcel from a distance.

"They need by the end of this week. So you two better get moving."

"Hai."

Swallowing hard, Shikamaru had a hard time hearing what the Godaime was telling them, his mind having started drifting towards the less than innocent thoughts about a certain raven haired shinobi. Breath hitching slightly at the way Keichiro answered the blond Hokage, the lazy-nin forced all his willpower to control himself.

"Troublesome." The boy muttered through gritted teeth.

"Tell that to the Magistrate, not me."

"Tch."

"Maru."

Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired teen ignored the midnight-haired girl next to him, his mind preoccupied with other pressing matters and simply exited the Hokage's office. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he let the raven go down the steps before him before following. Watching the way Keichiro's hair moved, the lazy-nin's eyes drifted lower down the kunoichi's body, undressing her with his eyes. A slight smirk formed at the corner of his lips as he watched the way her legs moved and wondered how they would feel wrapped—

"Shikamaru!"

Said boy snapped his head up only to be staring into angry dark pools.

"What?" Shikamaru asked dead-panned.

"Stop daydreaming. We've got a mission to complete."

"It's only a D-rank mission."

"And that's a problem because…"

"It's troublesome."

"And I was afraid you'd complain."

Turning her back to the lazy-nin, Keichiro looked at the report in her hands, paying absolutely no attention to where she was going. Again, his mind drifted off, thinking about all things he usually wouldn't. Lip curling into a smirk, Shikamaru followed behind, staying clear of the dragon-nin, for fear of another outburst. Reaching the main entrance to the offices, Shikamaru walked up beside the midgnight-haired girl. Not really bothering to keep up with the girl, it was inevitable that they fell in step with each other.

"Sh—"

"10 minutes. Gate."

"A-all right."

Quirking her eyebrow at the dark-haired nin, yet said nothing in answer to the Nara's order. Instead, the raven quickly jumped onto one of the rooftops, making her way back home. Turning his head at the last minute, Shikamaru watched in silence as the dragon-nin disappeared behind a taller building. Breathing a sigh, the boy continued his way to the gate, hands still stuffed deep into his pockets.

Stopping in his tracks, the boy rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the mission report Keichiro was holding a few seconds ago.

"Troublesome."

Muttering under his breath, the dark-haired boy couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, knowing how easy it was for the raven to slip little things into her friends' pockets. Smoothing out the folded paper, the lazy genius read the contents quickly before folding the paper and stuffing it back into his pocket. Tilting his head upwards, the boy took a deep breath before continuing with his way, not really bothering to hurry or slow down when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey."

"Let's go."

"Someone's eager." Keichiro said jokingly as she followed a few steps behind the silent Nara.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered in response to the raven's comment.

"That's very insightful, anything else you'd like to add?" the raven grinned.

Shooting a bored look at the midnight-haired girl, he was surprised to see eager twinkling onyx eyes looking back into his chestnut brown ones, waiting for him to reply. For a moment, he felt lost in those deep dark pools.

"Girls talk too much." The boy quickly replied, while fighting off a blush.

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know?" Keichiro replied sarcastically.

"You're annoying."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

By this time, both shinobis were already half-way through the forest separating Konoha from neighboring countries. They remained in comfortable silence, the previous banter having exhausted the dark-haired boy's quota. Shoulders bumping, Shikamaru felt the heat from earlier return with a vengeance. Gulping, the boy threw a glance at the girl walking beside him.

"Shikamaru, are you all right?" the raven asked in a seductive tone.

A/N: This is kinda like a prelude to everything. Things are really going to start heating up -grins- ... Please R&R -smiles-


End file.
